<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ambiguous dogs and their consequences by trenchcoatsaresexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396910">Ambiguous dogs and their consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsaresexy/pseuds/trenchcoatsaresexy'>trenchcoatsaresexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short Hannigram stories - because we all need our daily dose of our favourite cannibals ♡ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food is People, Getting Together, I mean it's Hannibal, Lunch, M/M, Making Out, Podfic Welcome, Season/Series 01, au-ish, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsaresexy/pseuds/trenchcoatsaresexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring: The dogs, a smitten Will with dirty thoughts and a wet Hannibal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>short Hannigram stories - because we all need our daily dose of our favourite cannibals ♡ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ambiguous dogs and their consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya! ♡<br/>Wow, it took me an embarrassingly long time to finish this story. English is not my native language but I tried my best.<br/>I AM OBSESSED WITH HANNIGRAM / TRISTHAD RIGHT NOW. I can't get them out of my head - so of course I had to write another short story about them. Enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Ambiguous dogs and their consequences</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>♡♡♡</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The snow crunched underneath their feet as they walked, disturbing the quiet that surrounded them. The dogs were far away and their colorful furs looked like dots on a white canvas. Will smiled. He watched them jumping around to catch snowflakes and chase each other across the empty field. Their barking was a faint sound in the distance – almost inaudible unless he strained his ears. The temperatures had dropped rapidly last night, and Will hunched his shoulders to protect himself from the cold winter air. Pointless. He shivered anyway. Suddenly, there was a warm arm dressed in an expensive wool coat pressed against his. Hannibal's. Will felt his lips stretch into a faint smile as he leaned into the heat. Neither he nor his non-psychiatrist addressed it. For a while, both stayed silent and continued walking side by side with their shoulders and arms brushing with every step. They must be an odd-looking pair, Will thought. He was huddled in a ragged jacket; his face was half-hidden beneath his favorite beanie. Hannibal, on the other hand, looked as pristine as always. He was dressed in a fancy coat which color reminded Will of whiskey. Not the cheap stuff he bought at the supermarket to drown out the nightmares but the high-quality liquor that was consumed in gentlemen clubs. A soft-looking cashmere scarf with intricate patterns, which was wrapped around his neck, completed the outfit. Will had the sudden urge to rub the expensive fabric between his fingertips and feel the heat of Hannibal's skin on it. He shook his head. Clenching his hands inside his pockets he shot a glance at the other man. He truly seemed as unfazed as always except for the rosy color on his prominent cheekbones and his nose. Will found the sight oddly endearing. He wondered if the cold was the only thing that could color Hannibal's face. Before he could stop that train of thought a picture formed in his mind of Hannibal's naked body stretched out on dark red sheets. In his imagination the doctor's eyes were squeezed tight, his mouth thrown open in a silent cry of pleasure. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and a faint blush spread from his face to his chest. Will felt his own face heat up at those thoughts. He blinked rapidly, willing the picture and the spark of desire to go away. Now was not the time. He was a grown man for fucks sake, he thought angrily. He shouldn’t act like a horny teenager. Besides, he wasn’t even sure Hannibal could blush. Hannibal Lecter seemed always in perfect control and a loss of control just like blushing would be rather surprising for a man like him. He was confident, always  comfortable in his own skin. Something Will had struggled with his whole life. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he felt so attracted to him. In Hannibal's presence, he was still – at times – his awkward, rude, insecure self but often he was able to leave this part of him behind. Then they were just two unique minds mingling together. Talking about his own and other peoples' dark desires, thoughts, feelings and dreams had helped him more than he would have guessed. He hated it to be psychoanalyzed but with Hannibal it was different. No matter how disturbing his thinking or how weird his behavior was Hannibal never made him feel judged. Quite the contrary. He challenged him – to the point that Will thought it would be too much. That he would break. He smiled grimly to himself. He was already broken. Maybe Hannibal was responsible for some of his cracks, but to him it felt like he was somehow putting him back together. Different but whole. The change was subtle but it was there. Had someone told him a few months ago that he would enjoy spending time with a psychiatrist, he would have flipped them the bird. Will knew it was dangerous – getting addicted to this man but he couldn’t help himself. Usually, his empathy made it easy for him to read all kinds of people – one look and he knew what was going on in their heads. With Hannibal Lecter it was different. There was something behind the doctor's mask Will couldn’t put his finger on it. It fascinated him more than was good for him. He knew it wasn’t the best idea, but his life was already fucked up. Falling for his non-psychiatrist was just another point on the list.</p><p>His self-pitying thoughts were interrupted by Hannibal's calm voice: “You are awfully quiet today, Will.”</p><p>“Just thinking,” he replied. About you, he didn’t say but he felt like the doctor knew anyway. He hoped Hannibal would blame his blush on the brisk air.</p><p>Hannibal didn’t answer, allowing Will to elaborate if he wanted to. He didn’t. Instead, he stopped walking and turned around to look at his house. It seemed tiny in the distance – a dark spot in a world of white and grey. He told Hannibal about it.</p><p>“Do you see yourself in it?” the older man asked as he gazed at Will's home.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Will shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t think the people around me are good. That’s not the right word,” he answered slowly.</p><p>“Tainted, perhaps. Or at least less tainted than I am. They know little about the darkness in the human mind, the cruelty we… they are capable of.” He smiled bitterly.</p><p>“We fear that there are monsters lurking under our bed but we would be terrified to find out that it is true,” Hannibal offered in his reserved voice.</p><p>Will laughed a little at that. He tried and failed to imagine Hannibal ever being afraid of something.</p><p>Suddenly, loud barking interrupted their quiet conversation. Before Will had a chance to turn around to figure out what was going on, something brown, furry and very fast dived between Hannibal's feet and then dashed across the field. Bewildered he watched the whirlwind – Winston, he now realized – run across the snow. A noise to his right distracted Will and he turned his attention to the man next to him. There he was – sprawled out and lying face first in the snow. It was the most inelegant position he had ever seen the doctor in.</p><p>“Fuck, Hannibal”, Will exclaimed worry evident in his words. “Are you okay?”, he added while rushing towards the other man. In his hurry, he almost stumbled over his own feet.</p><p>Hannibal raised his head, which was now covered in dirt and snow. Will knelt beside him to take him by the elbows and help him to get up. When the older man was in an upright position again Will let go of him. Then the profiler stepped back to look him over.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” he asked. His hands hovered awkwardly between them – unsure if he should touch the doctor without the excuse of helping him up. Hannibal's face was damp and Will watched a few waterdrops that rolled down from his now greyish looking hair to his cheekbones. The doctor blinked away a few droplets that clung to his almost invisible eyelashes and looked at him.</p><p>“I am fine, Will. Just shocked and uncomfortable,” he answered.</p><p>Will was relieved to hear his fall hadn’t resulted in any injuries, but as his gaze dropped from Hannibal’s face he cringed. Fuck. The front of Hannibal’s coat and his no doubt expensive scarf were wet and stained with dirt.</p><p>“I am sorry,” he exclaimed. His hands motioned for Hannibal’s face and his front side. “Fuck, I am really sorry.”</p><p>The older man said his name and waited until he looked up. “It is alright. You do not need worrying.”</p><p>His voice was as calm and honest as always. Will's shoulders relaxed a little bit.</p><p>“Come on,” he said after a few seconds and nodded towards his house.</p><p>He whistled sharply and the dogs turned their head, following Will and Hannibal as they started walking.</p><p> </p><p>When they were almost there Will said: “I don’t know what got into Winston.”</p><p>As on cue the brown dog came their way and stopped in front of them. His tail was wagging proudly. He looked at them expectantly as he put down the dead squirrel in front of their feet. Will groaned. Winston, who had watched him eagerly, deflated visibly at this sound. His ears drooped. Will shook his head and tried to give the dog a stern look, but his chastisement was betrayed by the slight twitch of his lips.</p><p>“At least now we know what the fuck was going on,” he said and looked at the dead body in front of him. For a moment he didn’t see red fur but long hair in the same color, that was crusted in blood and surrounded a lovely face of a young woman. Her skin was as pale as the snow beneath her naked body. The vibrant color of the blood and her hair seemed almost too harsh for her delicate frame, thought Will. He blinked. The dead woman was gone. He shook his head a few times but she didn’t come back. Will could feel Hannibal's gaze on him as he stared at the dead animal, but he didn't want to talk about it. Instead, he murmured: “Come on. It's cold, we need to get you inside,” and continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>When they had reached the house and the door had shut behind them and the dogs, Will immediately motioned for Hannibal to take off his drenched clothes. He contemplated doing it himself and discarded the idea straightaway. He wanted but he shouldn’t. Couldn’t. He occupied himself looking for a fresh towel for Hannibal to keep his hands to himself. When the doctor's coat and scarf were placed safely on the back of a chair Will showed him to the bathroom. Afterwards, he went back to his living room and busied himself drying the dogs with an old towel. When all of them were at least almost dry he started making a fire to chase away the cold. Happily barking the dogs shuffled near the fireplace and crowded around him in their beds to enjoy the warmth. Will smiled. He sat between them, petting their heads and scratching them behind the ears. When he got up and turned around Hannibal was leaning against the doorframe, watching him. His expression was fond. Will gulped. He felt warmth spread in his chest and he knew it wasn’t because of the fire.</p><p>“You okay?” Will asked. His voice sounded a little bit hoarse.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Hannibal looked as put together as always except for his damp hair, which fell loose around his eyes instead of being slicked back as usual. Will enjoyed the view. He had the sudden urge to comb his finger through the loose strands. Usually, he wasn’t a touchy person. He never initiated contact unless it was necessary and sometimes, he had to stop himself from jerking away whenever someone clapped him on the shoulder or touched him otherwise. At first, he had felt uncomfortable with Hannibal's touches too due to unfamiliarity. Now he was used to it. In fact, he rather enjoyed it – at this moment almost craved it. To distract himself from walking over and indulging in his desire, he put his hands into his pockets.</p><p>They still stood at opposite ends of the room, staring at each other. The room felt thick with tension.</p><p>“Want some coffee?”, Will blurted. His words were hurried and he stumbled over the last one in an attempt to break the tension.</p><p>“Yes, please”, Hannibal accepted.</p><p>Will nodded. He stepped over snoring and dosing dogs as he made his way over to the other man.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later they sat at Will's small kitchen table, both of them with a steaming cup of coffee in front of them. Will sighed.</p><p>“I am still sorry about your clothes. I promise I will get them cleaned,” he said starring into the dark liquid. A thought occurred to him. “Wait. They can get cleaned, right?”, he asked and looked up just to lower his gaze again immediately. Anxiety curled low in his gut. He stared hard at his right index finger, which traced a scratch on the table's surface. Back and forth. Back and forth. Suddenly, a hand on his stopped his nervous movement. The touch was oddly comforting. Hannibal's hand was warm and strong on top of his. As was his voice when he answered.</p><p>“Will, it is alright. They can and must get cleaned but this is not of your concern.”</p><p>Will opened his mouth to object but Hannibal continued: “It was not your fault. Winston merely followed his instincts and unfortunately, I was in the way.”</p><p>His complaints vanished as Hannibal's callused fingers started stroking over his knuckles. His touch was gentle but it still sent shivers down Will's spine. The anxiety, that had curled in his belly, made way for confusion, anticipation and want. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat, as did the rest of his body.</p><p>“Will? Please, do not worry,” Hannibal said after a few moments.</p><p>The profiler nodded. He couldn’t object – not with the way Hannibal's fingers traced delicate patterns on his skin.</p><p>“Good. How do you feel about lunch?”</p><p>“What?” the younger man asked. His gaze, which had been transfixed on their hands, snapped up to Hannibal's tie. Paisley – as colorful as always, he noted.</p><p>“I brought lunch,” he explained amusement evident in his voice.</p><p>“Of course, you did”, Will snorted. “But yes. I would never say no to your cooking.”</p><p>Hannibal smiled slightly. He pulled his hand away from Will's but not without a last caress. The younger man felt the blush on his cheeks deepen.</p><p>When Hannibal started to get up Will leaped to his feet, spluttering: “Wait, I – I can get it if you want.”</p><p>Hannibal regarded him for a moment and then accepted with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said and offered him the key to his Bentley. “The food is in the trunk in the black box,” Hannibal added as he sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later Will stood on his front porch, jacket huddled around him. This time he was grateful for the frosty air, that hit his face. His body felt too hot. Especially where Hannibal had touched him the skin was sensitive and tingling. His touch had felt blazing, burning through his skin and lightening the fire of desire in his stomach. Will could still feel it. The hot pool of arousal. However, there was confusion too. Hannibal had touched him in the past – a lot more recently – but never like this. This caress had been too sensual for friends. Besides, the fond look the doctor kept giving him made him wonder if his feelings truly were one-sided. At this thought, anticipation joined his weird mix of feelings and a small smile formed on his lips. Will retrieved the food from Hannibal's car and went back inside – less confused but with hope, anticipation and the same amount of longing.</p><p> </p><p>“We are having liver in red wine sauce accompanied by an apple pâté with caramelized onions,” Hannibal explained a few minutes later as he placed two plates on the tiny table.</p><p>“Thank you”, Will said and peered at the food in front of him. It looked like something served in a five-star restaurant rather than a timeworn but tidy kitchen. The meal was as over the top as the man in the expensive three-piece suit, who had prepared it. He didn’t know why he was even surprised. When Will took his first bite he couldn’t stop himself from moaning.</p><p>“Wow that’s delicious!” he exclaimed after swallowing. Hannibal looked up from his plate. He smiled.</p><p>“I am glad you like it.”</p><p>Will scoffed. “Come on. You know you're a fucking amazing cook.”</p><p>Hannibal's mouth twitched slightly at his vulgar language.</p><p>“I am aware that my skills are quite distinct, but it is still delightful to hear your work is appreciated”, he answered.</p><p>“Right. Sorry”, Will mumbled sheepishly. He ducked his head and busied himself taking a bite of the pate which was unsurprisingly perfect.</p><p>“There is no need to apologize, Will,” Hannibal said in a gentle tone.</p><p>Will looked up and gave the doctor a smile. A small one but real. He briefly made eye contact before he quickly let his gaze drop back to his plate. He could still feel Hannibal's eyes on him. Warm and fond. Will felt his cheeks heat and he ducked his head a little lower. Knowing that – despite his efforts –  the other man could still see his blush made him feel oddly pleased.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when they were eating dessert – dark chocolate mousse on sliced oranges mildly seasoned with chili – Hannibal said: “We never continued the conversation we had earlier.”</p><p>“About good and evil?” Will asked raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes,” Hannibal answered and put down his spoon. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. It reminded Will of their “therapy” sessions in Hannibal's office. With the same calm voice and expressionless look on his face, that he wore during those hours, the doctor started speaking.</p><p>“You referred to yourself as tainted. Do you fear that people might call you evil because of it?”</p><p>Will shook his head. “No.” After a brief pause: “Maybe.”</p><p>Hannibal didn’t say anything, just watched him attentively. Will rubbed over his face. He sighed.</p><p>“I don’t know. I mean everyone does things others might consider bad, wrong, evil… whatever,” he said shrugging. Then he added in a dry tone: “There is an asshole in all of us.”</p><p>“Well, maybe except you. I've never seen you being something else that the polite gentleman,” he mused one corner of his mouth curling upwards.</p><p>Hannibal smiled. “I despise rudeness.”</p><p>“Then why are your spending time with me? I can be pretty rude”, Will asked. His smile was now more of a grimace.</p><p>“Yes,” Hannibal answered as honest as always. Will appreciated it. He liked that the doctor never seemed to hold back – not like the others, who treated him like something delicate and easy to be broken. Hannibal leaned forward and pulled Will out of his thoughts.</p><p>“What is the saying? The exception proves the rule.” Hannibal's voice was playful but honest.</p><p>Will couldn’t stop the careless laugh that bubbled up in his chest. It sounded rough in his ears. As if his vocal cords weren’t used to it – which was likely true. He smiled sometimes, especially when he was with his dogs, but he didn’t laugh very often. However, it was only slightly surprising, knowing that Hannibal had the ability to make him lower his guards like no one else. It was as terrifying as it was thrilling. When the doctor gave him a smile of his own, Will grinned back.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Hannibal's face shifted back into its usual state of indifference.</p><p>“I can assure you, Will, that I am indeed capable of committing acts of cruelty,” he stated calmly.</p><p>Will looked up but didn’t quite meet his eyes.</p><p>“I hunted and killed the deer we ate myself. I didn’t take its life because of need or hunger,” the older man continued. “I killed it for my pleasure.”</p><p>At these words, Will finally met Hannibal's gaze. His maroon eyes gleamed dark red in the warm light of the kitchen lamp. Like blood. Two pools of blood. Their intensity made a shiver run down his spine. There was something in the doctor's gaze he couldn’t quite place. Infinite darkness. Almost like a promise. Will had always known that there was more to Hannibal Lecter than the brilliant psychiatrist from Baltimore. He had been curious but now that he glimpsed behind the man's mask of detachment he was more than just curious. He wanted to know more. Needed to know. He almost felt the craving like a physical pull in his chest. He couldn’t resist. Leaning forward Will let himself be pulled into the darkness of Hannibal's eyes. He felt the breath hitch in his throat but there was no air – just Hannibal. Nothing but Hannibal. The darkness washed around him but whenever he was near enough to stretch out his hand to grasp it – to grasp the meaning of Hannibal Lecter and completely understand him – the black waves retrieved. His head felt dizzy from his efforts. Suddenly, the darkness crushed into him and finally, he understood. Not everything but enough.</p><p>“You killed it for our pleasure”, Will corrected him. He sounded as breathless as he felt.</p><p>Hannibal said nothing. He didn’t have to. The dilation of his pupils and the small intake of breath showed Will that he wasn’t the only one feeling this unique connection. Will swallowed and licked his lips. The doctor's dark eyes followed the movement hungrily.</p><p>“May I kiss you?” Hannibal asked. He sounded as composed as usual.</p><p>Will had the sudden urge to do something – anything – to make him lose his control. Instead of answering he lunged forward and pressed his lips to Hannibal's. Their mouths crashed together but the kiss that evolved was slow. Sensual. With fascination, Will noticed that the doctor's small lips felt rather plump beneath his own. He opened his mouth and traced their shape with his tongue – mapping upper and lower lip and storing it away for further reference. The younger man was thrilled by the sound Hannibal made. A pleased hum. Encouraged by this sound Will angled his head slightly to the right and deepened their kiss. Hannibal hummed again as their tongues touched for the first time and Will felt himself groan in response. He tasted like dark chocolate, oranges and himself. Will couldn’t get enough of it. Every fiber of his body felt like it was on fire. Flames blazed hungrily in his veins, greedy for Hannibal's touch like it was oxygen. Desperate for more contact, he buried one of his hands in the ashen strands, stroking and affectively disarranging it. At that, a strange sense of pride spread through him. It made him feel dizzy with power.</p><p>Suddenly, Hannibal's tongue retreated. Before Will could voice his complaints, the other man sunk his teeth into his lower lip and bit him. Pain mixed with pleasure and created a unique sensation that made his knees go weak. He moaned. As he impatiently pushed his tongue back into Hannibal's mouth, he tasted his own blood.</p><p>The combination of chocolate and the coppery taste made him feel lightheaded. The doctor seemed to enjoy the taste as much as he did judging by the low growl, that left his throat.</p><p>Will felt like he could spend hours like this – kissing Hannibal and being kissed by him – but slowly he became aware of their inconvenient location. The edge of the table was digging painfully into his stomach and Hannibal's right hand was gripping awkwardly the side of the table to steady them. With an annoyed huff, Will pulled back. When their lips separated an almost obscene sound echoed through the kitchen, followed by their gaps and ragged breaths. Panting they gazed at each other. The sight of Hannibal's swollen lips, which were red and slick with saliva, sent sparks of arousal down Will's spine. He wanted nothing more than to bend down and seal their mouths again. Instead of following his desire, he got up from his chair and walked around the table to stand in front of the other man. Hannibal turned his head to look up at him. His dark eyes burned into his blue ones, the hunger in them was almost too much for Will. He shuddered. When Hannibal's eyes left his, he didn’t know if he felt disappointed or relieved. Probably both. Will shivered under the weight of Hannibal's gaze as he let his eyes roam across the length of his upper body. The desire that seared low in his stomach started to burn in earnest when the doctor fixed his eyes on his groin and licked his lips. All of a sudden, Hannibal leaned forward and pressed his face into Will's crotch. His hot and humid breath ghosted over the obvious bulge in the front of his jeans. Will gasped. His hands flew to the other man's shoulders to steady himself.</p><p>“Ha-Hannibal!”</p><p>Said man stopped peppering open-mouthed kisses on his crotch and leaned back to look at him.</p><p>“Yes, my dear?” he asked a smug smile playing on his lips.</p><p>Will growled. His fingers clenched in Hannibal's suit jacket, itching to wipe the self-satisfied expression off his face. He wanted him to finally lose his cool and be as affected as he was when he touched him. At this thought, images flowed to his mind. Hannibal, whose presence dominated each room, lying underneath him. At his mercy. Reduced to a wringing mass of pleasure. Will was surprised by the sudden need for power over Hannibal, that surged through him. This man awoke a dark desire in him, something he had never allowed himself to think about, fearing it would make him as much of a monster as the people he helped to catch. Something in Hannibal made Will want to be dominant, made him feel like he could, like he had to be to match this man. Will swallowed and looked into the doctor's eyes. They were clouded with lust, but there was more amongst those two dark depths than just desire. Anticipation too. Hannibal was waiting for him, challenging him. A slow smile spread on Will's lips. He could never resist a challenge with this man.</p><p>“Bed,” he declared, grabbing Hannibal by his obnoxious tie and yanking him up.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Will sat on the porch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders to protect himself from the evening chill and a glass of whiskey in his hand. With lazy eyes he watched his dogs play in the snow. Except for Winston. The brown dog lay next to him, letting himself be petted and snoring softly. Will took a sip of his drink, savoring the taste like had done with Hannibal's a few hours ago. He grinned at the memory. He wasn’t sure if what had happened was because Winston had run over Hannibal in his eagerness to catch the squirrel or if this between them would have happened today anyway. He shrugged. Honestly, it didn’t really matter. However, just in case he bent down and murmured a “Thanks” into Winston's brown fur.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>♡♡♡ </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos would be appreciated! Please be gentle with me / my English skills. 'Cause we all know what happens to rude people, right? :p </p><p>My tumblr:<br/><a href="http://peaches-make-me-blush.tumblr.com">become my friend, I need some xD</a><br/>I don't post much but I wouldn't mind some rants from you about HANNIGRAM or other pairings ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>